Chocolate Funk
by NettieC
Summary: When things aren't going well, can chocolate save the day?
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, original story is a JAG one of mine, just using it for inspiration ... hope it flows.

Easter Blessings for all who celebrate xox

Good Friday

It was a chocolate lover's paradise.

As far as the eye could see, Olivia's bedroom was covered in brightly coloured, foil wrapped Easter Eggs of varying sizes. The largest was like a football, had it been inflated to eight times its usual size, the smallest was a little solid egg, and there were dozens of those. Closing her eyes, Olivia opened just one to make sure what she was seeing was real and not just a dream.

Sure enough, they were still there. A quick inventory told her there were about three hundred eggs scattered around her room and she was dumbfounded as to how they got there without her being woken.

Carefully, Olivia tiptoed across her room, before opening the door to the living room to find two big white ears sticking out above the arm of the sofa. Padding across, she grinned when she saw the man of her dreams, dressed as an Easter Bunny, sound asleep on her sofa.

It had been the best and worst of times of late. They had been through a couple of months of great results, fewer cases and quality time spent with each other. Though neither had mentioned it, both were hopeful that their relationship was finally heading to the place both dreamed of … something that definitely included hitting the sheets and happily ever afters.

Then the tide turned, and turned sharply. Inundated with cases, they had battled perps and then each other as fatigue grew and patience evaporated. Their relationship took a direct hit as a result of the pressure and they could barely look at each other let alone dream of happy times together. Then, a few days previous, just as Olivia was considering asking for a new partner, Elliot had been taken hostage and while it was all over within a few hours, she had been terrified she'd lose him and was reluctant to let him out of her sight.

Two days ago, Elliot realised his partner hadn't been herself since Donovan had held him at gunpoint. She was on edge, even in the precinct, and he continually felt her eyes on him. He waited until knock off time and figured they'd grab some drinks and talk it through but Olivia had other ideas.

"Come on, Liv, just a drink or three," he said, handing her her coat.  
"Nope," she said, shaking her head and three more attempt's yielded the same response.

"Oh," he replied, "Just thought we could talk through the whole Donovan thing,  
"Just as soon forget it," she said, pulling on her coat.  
"Olivia, is everything alright?" he asked watching her intently.  
"Yeah, I guess," she said. "Nothing a visit from the Easter Bunny won't cure."  
"Oh, a chocolate funk?" he asked wondering why things were hitting her so hard this time.  
"Something like that," she said with a sigh.

Life had left her feeling deflated. Weeks ago, when she and Elliot were at their best, she had imagined they would do something together for the Easter weekend but now it was upon them, and with everything that had happened in between, they had no plans, she was disappointed...in herself, in Elliot and in everything.  
"Now that we have five days off, do you want to do something?" Elliot offered, hoping they could have that weekend they had alluded to weeks earlier.  
"Nah, it's fine," she replied as she just wasn't in the mood anymore.

She didn't want him to think she couldn't live without him, which she couldn't. She needed to see him, hold him, make sure he was okay, but couldn't let him know.  
"Olivia?" he said tilting his head to look at her. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," she said with a sigh before heading for the elevator.

Now she was faced with a six foot plus sleeping bunny on her sofa and an adorable looking one like that. Walking around the sofa, she propped herself on the coffee table and watched Elliot for a bit until he realised he wasn't alone.  
"It's a bit early for the Easter Bunny," she said when his eyes opened.  
"Special case," he said, sitting up.  
"Really?" she asked, smiling at the cute little nose he had painted on and the long white whiskers.  
"Yes," he said. "I heard someone was in need of a chocolate cure for a funk and so I decided to make a special trip."  
"There must be 300 eggs in there," she said pointing to her room.  
"412," he said with a grin. "I hope that's enough to help cheer you up."  
"I'm sure it is," she said with a smile. "You didn't have to..."  
"Yeah, I think I did," he said, reaching out for her hand with a furry one of his own. "I know you don't want to talk about the funk but I know I contributed to it."  
"No," she said before considering her answer. "Not really."  
"But maybe a bit?" he questioned, tilting his head to keep eye contact.  
"Maybe," she said with a nod.  
"So what else can I do for you?" he asked, tugging on her hand to get her to move from the coffee table to sit beside him.  
"Nothing really," she said, leaning back on the sofa with him.  
"But maybe something?" he said hopefully, wrinkling his pink nose.

Olivia just smiled and lifted his arm, looping it around herself and settling against his white fluffy chest. "Maybe we can just sit here for a bit...after all it's only 0646..."  
"Do you want to go back to bed for a bit and then I'll cook you breakfast?" he asked before she contemplated his question.  
"What would you cook for me?" she questioned, not really interested in moving from where she was.  
"One of my famous omelettes, minus the bacon," he said, knowing he'd brought the supplies with him.  
"What? No bacon?" she questioned, pulling away from him.  
"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "Not on Good Friday."  
"Oh yeah," she said, having forgotten it as actually Friday and not Easter Sunday.  
"So, what do you say?" he questioned, running his furry hand up and down her arm.  
"Sounds good," she said, "But rather than bed, I think I'd rather just curl up here with you."  
"We could do that," he said, getting her to stand up so he could lie down once more.  
Olivia lay in front of him and Elliot wrapped a furry arm around her as she nestled closer,  
"Okay?" he whispered.  
"Yeah," she whispered in reply and thought that maybe now she was.

Chocolate eggs were good in their own right, especially to help you out of a funk, but having your very own six foot Easter Bunny, who also happens to be the man of your dreams, wrapped around you in the early morning just couldn't be beaten.


End file.
